


Back to reality

by VisceraTea (KittenBloodCoffee)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen, Gift Work, Halloween Art Exchange, Hank is a Good Dad, Night Terrors, Nightmares, No Beta, Panic, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenBloodCoffee/pseuds/VisceraTea
Summary: Connor has trouble telling dream from reality, he struggles with the after effects.





	Back to reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsyaboi_angi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyaboi_angi/gifts).



> This was Gift work for the Halloween art exchange for the server I'm in.

Hank’s house was engulfed in darkness, the only sounds to be heard was both Sumo’s and Hank’s soft snores from the master bed, peaceful and calming. So why had Connor been roused from stasis hours before the designated time he had set?

Had there been a noise of which was out of the ordinary? A flash of light from cars passing by? A change in pressure in the atmosphere maybe? 

He was merely grasping at straws as to the reasoning, he did know that he wouldn’t be able to go back into stasis for a while yet, however. 

 

Connor rose from the sofa and gently placed his feet to the cool floor as to not alert Sumo of movement in the other room. He padded silently around the sofa and towards the threshold of the kitchen, it was cold and dark with the chill of the tiles almost feeling like they were engulfing his legs,  _ not that it mattered, he was a machine after all.  _

 

He approached Hank’s refrigerator and reached for the door, pulling it gently it opened with a muffled  _ whoosh, puhm, then a gentle chugging before the fridge grew silent,  _ the contents of the door clacking together as they got jostled in the process. 

As the fridge basked in its own warm tone of light Connor quickly located what he was looking for, a small carton of thirium which was perfect for just making sure an android's thirium levels were topped off, something about the idea of these small cartons was almost comforting to Connor and thus he thought he might as well allow himself to indulge with a carton to see if it would help him go back into stasis until he needed to get up. 

 

He grabbed one of the blue cartons from the pack and allowed the fridge door close with a satisfying  _ whump,  _ the android satisfied with his little trip headed back towards the living room and back to his preferred spot on the sofa which Sumo has kept warm for him. 

Connor took the straw to his drink, punched a hole in the film and took small refreshing sips of the thirium that slipped smoothly and in a cool manner down into his systems. 

He was content. 

He was lucky, he had a home, a job and he had a family, he truly was a lucky android. 

_ He wouldn’t change it for anything. _

 

Finishing his drink, the android placed the empty carton to be disposed of later, sat back and allowed for his mind to wander until his body would allow for him to enter stasis, his thoughts drifted through good memories of playing with Sumo on a warm sunny day, to the bad where Hank would comfort him when dark thoughts became too much for his recently deviated mind. 

Connor wasn’t sure how much time had passed however his mind supplied him with a worrying realisation, his body was starting to feel unusual, is this what numbness felt like? How was that even possible for an android? 

 

The sensation started at his extremities, seeping up his arms and legs, it felt like a battle between tingling and no sensation at all. Connor felt his thirium pump thudding hard in his chest as an irrational response to the sudden spike in his stress levels, what was happening? Was he dying? He tried to keep his simulated breathing and level to prevent his panic from engulfing him, the rate of which the sensation flowed through his body increased suddenly, Connor felt truly terrified, he didn’t know what was happening to him. 

Soon enough the numb feeling had devoured all of his bodily feelings leaving the android unable to move off of the sofa, his whole body felt as if was sinking into a dark abyss yet floating gently into a star-ridden void at the same time. 

He tried desperately to feel something, anything, but it was if ever sensor had been individually turned off other than his opticals, he felt alien in his own body. 

 

The panicked android became mildly aware that his mechanical body was convulsing as limbs jolted in out of sight, tremors causing his eyes to vibrate in their sockets, if he were human he was sure that he’d be feeling nauseated by now. 

After a few minutes, the tremors appear to die down however feeling does not return to his body. To his horror Connor’s body began to pick itself up off of the sofa where he had been sat during the whole ordeal, he tried with all his might to move to his will yet he came away fruitless again. 

 

Stepping away from the sofa he started moving down the hallway, feet thudding against the floor below. Anxiety buzzing in his gut as all he could do was watch his own synthetic body shift through Hank’s house, he paused for a moment outside of Hank’s room before his numbed arm moved to grab the door handle and let it glide open gently with a soft click to the mechanism. 

The room was dark but he knew that he was most likely being watched by Sumo yet he was unable to look around to confirm it, he could hear Hank snoring gently as he remained asleep while whatever was happening was going on.

Why was he even in here?

 

Connor slowly made his way around the bed until he was standing on Hank’s side, Hank still blissfully unaware and no matter how many times he tried to call the older man’s name his voice never came nor was it possible to move his mouth through the heavy numb feeling. It didn’t stop the android from trying though, attempts to call the lieutenant’s name becoming more urgent as he couldn’t produce a sound yet his numb body started to lean over the bed with a hand out. 

_ He really hoped this wasn’t going where he thought this was going.  _

As soon as his hand contacted the skin of Hank’s neck, Connor became painfully aware of the ability to process sensations came back to that limb only, still unable to relinquish his arm movements the android could merely watch in horror as the pressure the hand was applying increased, warm flesh being held tightly. 

 

Suddenly Hank’s panic filled eyes flew open, arms flying up to fruitlessly grab and pulled at the arm pinning him by his neck, breath coming in pained wheezing breaths. 

Connor wanted this to stop, to look away, anything but this he didn’t want the only person he cared about to be stripped away by his own very hands. 

Then there was a crunch, the lieutenant’s arms fall loosely back to the bed as his breathing stuttered then stopped. 

_ What has he done? _

 

“Dad..” he finally manages to choke out as he was reduced to pathetic sobs. 

 

Then he was in Hank’s room anymore, he was on the sofa where he had started, to begin with, optics cracked open slightly, he knew his led was pulsing a deep crimson before he before he opened his eyes enough to see the familiar glow right in the corner of his eye. He suddenly became acutely aware of a familiar face peering over the side of the sofa at the android, concern etched in their face, the realisation of the face above him made Connor jump in surprise, eyes wide and nearly hit the culprit of his surprise and promptly fell off the sofa. 

“It’s alright son, it’s alright” he heard the figure call, it sounded like Hank, no that couldn’t be right, could it?  _ He… oh god, he… _

He felt warmth embrace him as the figure who had at some point knelt down to wrap their arms around him 

“It’s ok, I got you. It was a nightmare is all.” The voice sounded while wrapped around him, gently rocking him back and forth,  _ was that true? Was Hank really ok? _

The shaken android allowed the embrace to continue, led flitting between red and yellow creating an almost amber hue as he listened intently to Hank’s heartbeat, taking in the vague smell of booze and something he couldn’t quite place, warmth heating his body through. 

They sat in silence, the sound of Hank’s heartbeat proving to be comforting enough as the synthetic tears from Connor’s eyes eventually came to a halt, the familiar glow throbbing a soft calm blue once again. 

 

_ Maybe it was alright after all.  _


End file.
